narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Kuchiyose: Torii
__FORCETOC__ Introduction: Torii have marked and protected the entrances to sacred spaces such as Shinto Shrines. They kept impurities such as spirits of ill will and demons at bay for ages. As the name literally translates to "Where the birds reside" one will find the Torii to be a divine perch for the spirit known as Yatagarasu, fabled to be the messenger of the Kami. Background: Being a descendant of the Bird Country, Tomi traveled to the lands in hopes of connecting with his past. Not only was his presence welcomed, it was celebrated. Tomi would find the missing link he was searching for as his mother happened to be the heir of a legendary figure within Bird Country Lore. This figure was the maiden who in conjunction with Yatagarasu was said to have taken the infertile, barren lands that was once the Bird Country and transform it into the beautiful scenery it is today. Towards the end of his stay, Tomi was presented with a large, sunset orange colored scroll. This scroll contained the unique object summoning contract with Torii. Stunned with the realization that the Bird Country Legend he had previously heard was true, Tomi signed the contract in his own blood. This contract not only was a pact between him and the sacred gates, but between his bloodline and the divine messenger Yatagarasu. Upon reflecting upon his journey at a later date, Tomi would figure out why he was given such an amazing gift and why his coming to the Bird Country was celebrated. As long as a living descendant of the maiden of folklore kept a summoning contract with the Torii, Yatagarasu would protect the lands of the Bird Country Tomi's mother was the last of that line until his birth. Thus why the residents of the Bird Country were so eager for him to renew that contract. Effects of the Torii Being Summoned: * Immediately after a successful summon can the user cause any jinchuuriki begin to lose the ability to call upon the powers of their respective bijuu by 25% of their full capacity, limiting transformations. This disruption is thought to be caused by a resonance with the Torii and Bunkatsu. Additional gates may be further summoned to disrupt the synchronization of host and tailed beast, causing further loss to usage of abilities. Bijuu in the vicinity of the Torii used in this fashion will have their abilities suppressed moderately in relation to the amount of Torii summoned. Tomi himself was capable of summoning up to three to five at full chakra, five depleting his reserves. After gaining full control of his Senju lineage and mastering the Wood Release, this number was upped from four to six. Three will disrupt an adjacent tailed beast down to 25% power. Four will completely suppress them. * Spirits and demons of a negative disposition cannot go near or past a Torii within the distance of fifty meters of the gate unless powered up to catastrophic levels. * In the presence of the Tailed Beast's Mental space within a host, (inside their own 'Mind's Eye') or freed as a summon will the Bijuu experience the piercing gaze of the Divine Messenger. Appearing as a three legged black crow, Yatagarasu will be viewed perched in the distance on a Torii Gate. Staring at the tailed beast, the avian's eyes house three golden magatama which seemingly glow. Weakness: * Torii are susceptible to heavy blunt trauma delivered with sufficient force. Once destroyed, their remains disappear in plumes of smoke negating any effects they once had.